<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who will ungrant my every wish by egelantier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092988">who will ungrant my every wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier'>egelantier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles and flashfics [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mushishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Ending, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Mushi (Mushishi)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginko's growing too old to travel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles and flashfics [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/625589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>who will ungrant my every wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was easy to wander when he was young; easy to leave warm hearths, warm bedrooms, warm hands. He needed a pack of cigarettes and his sturdy boots, and nothing more. </p><p>But his autumns grow longer, and his bones ache not just where they were broken, and his skin heals sluggishly, and his steps grow heavier. It's tempting to tell himself that he'll stay just a day more, just a night more. </p><p>And so instead Ginko kneels by the golden river; leans over the water; looks into the water - and the darkness rises to meet him, and pulls him down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What should I know what I have known?<br/>Once was enough to make it my own.<br/>The things I got I will forget.<br/>I'll knot my beard into a net<br/>and cast the net and catch a fish<br/>who will ungrant my every wish<br/>and leave me nothing but a stone<br/>on the riverbed alone,<br/>leave me nothing but a rock,<br/>where the feet of herons walk. </p><p>(Ursula le Guin)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>